In production wells, erosion can occur at a point of contact between a sucker rod string and an inside surface of a production tubing string. A tubing rotator that is installed at the surface, as part of a wellhead, is supplied with energy and slowly turns the tubing string from the surface all the way to a tubing swivel installed above a downhole pump that is operated by the sucker rod string. Tubing rotators typically turn the tubing string to the right (right hand rotation) to distribute any erosion due to sucker rod string contact around the inner surface of the production tubing string.